


promise I'd bring you back a star

by togetherwecouldbealright



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, M/M, and this happened, don't let me go, i just got really emotional, idek, what is this, which makes no sense at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/togetherwecouldbealright/pseuds/togetherwecouldbealright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis hears 'Don't Let Me Go' for the first time and he has to let Harry know he won't ever let go, not now, not ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	promise I'd bring you back a star

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I don't even know what this? Just my scattered brain trying to accomplish something because of the leaked song I guess. I just had a lot of feelings about the song and this came out and I really don't know. This probably isn't one of my better works but eh. This summer, you can expect tons of a new fics and I'm totally excited! My to-do list is huge and I can't wait. But for now, enjoy this random angsty drabble I suppose. Blame Harry Styles. Always blame Harry Styles.

Louis' scrolling aimlessly through his phone--they have a whole twenty minutes to spare before they're meant to go on stage and he's just been told he's hit eleven million followers on Twitter. He's about to tweet a massive thanks to the fans but one of the trends catch his eye before he manages to press the button to make a new tweet. Louis pauses, eyebrows furrowed as he reads it over a second time.

_#LOUISDONTLETHIMGO_

He's not sure what it's about but he clicks it anyways, letting curiosity get the best of him. It opens up to thousands and thousands of tweets and Louis swallows hard when he notices the pictures of him and Harry attached to these tweets.

He glances up to see if anyone is paying attention to him but they're all busy bustling around to notice anything he's doing. He pulls his legs up to his chest and keeps scrolling until he finds a link to a soundcloud.

He digs his earphones out of his pocket before plugging them into his phone and placing the buds in his ears. He hesitates only a brief moment before he clicks the link. When it loads, he presses the play button and within seconds, he feels his heart drop to his stomach as his boyfriend's voice fills his ears.

" _Now you're standing there right in front of me._

_I hold on, it's getting hard to breathe._

_All of sudden, these lights are blinding me._

_I never noticed how bright they would be."_

Louis' eyes flutter shut and he settles deeper into the couch he's sitting on and his skin feels tight on his bones, his blood heavy in his veins.

" _Don't let me, don't let me go._

 _'Cause I'm tired of feeling alone_."

He doesn't even realize when the songs ends until there's a resounding silence in his ears other than the _thumpthumpthump_ of his heart. When he blinks his eyes open, the eyelashes stick together because they're wet. He takes in a shaky breath. Louis takes a look around the room only to realize he's alone and he lowers his legs back to the ground before getting to his feet, feeling off balance.

Once he manages to stand without the feeling of vertigo, his fingers tighten their grip on his phone. He needs to find Harry.

He only manages to make it to hallway before he bumps into Liam who looks hyped and he understands, of course he does, it's their first American show on the Take Me Home tour but all Louis can feel is this  _sinking_.

"Hey, Louis, hurry up! We're gonna be starting in ten minutes!" Liam says cheerfully, patting Louis' shoulder before continuing his trek down the hall and Louis just manages to jerkily nod.

It's literally five minutes before he needs to be on stage when he finally finds Harry talking to one of the crew members backstage, grinning brightly. Louis reaches out, his fingers brushing gently against Harry's arm and Harry turns his head to the side, his smile growing brighter when he sees Louis.

"Hi Louis, ready to go-- hey, are you okay?" Harry asks, his voice growing softer as he takes a step towards Louis. He knows Harry's staring at the way Louis' fingers are shaking and his eyes are possibly rimmed red.

"Can I talk to you real quick?" Louis asks instead, his voice just barely above a whisper and Harry immediately nods, his hand loosely grabbing Louis' wrist.

Louis finds an empty corner not too far from where they should be and turns back to Harry who's watching him carefully, eyes reflecting his worry. He has always been an open book.

"I-" Louis starts before he falters, breaking off in the middle of the sentence.

"Louis?" Harry asks, biting his bottom lip as he steps closer to Louis. Louis shuts his eyes briefly before swallowing down the anxiety creeping up his throat.

"Harry, you--you know that you're never alone, right? I- I'm right here, I always am, I always will be. I'm- I swear I'm not going anywhere. I'm not- Harry, I- I'm not going to let you go. I'll always hold on. I  _promise_." 

And Louis can feel his throat closing up and he looks anywhere but at Harry because he--he doesn't know how else to say it. He doesn't know what else he can do.

Harry's fingers tighten lightly where they are on Louis' wrist and it's not enough to hurt, but more a steady warmth. He knows Harry can feel his pulse, feel how fast Louis' heart is beating.

"You're not letting go," Harry repeats, like he's trying to process the words and all Louis can do is nod in confirmation. 

Harry lets the silence linger for a second before he says in a much quieter voice, "You heard the song."

Louis nods again and he feels helpless. He just wants Harry to know he's not going anywhere. He couldn't even if he tried.

He hears Harry sigh softly then he crowds Louis into the wall, dropping his wrist, placing his hands on either side of Louis' waist. Suddenly, there's this familiar lips pressing against his, soft but insistent all the same. All Louis hopes is that no one is watching them that shouldn't be but he figures since they're meant to be on stage in approximately one minute, they're a bit busy setting up.

Louis' eyes flutter shut just as Harry pulls away. One of Harry's thumbs press into the skin just above the jut of Louis' hipbone as he leans in to whisper, "I know you're not going anywhere."

Louis exhales shakily, his mouth opening just briefly enough to ask, "The song?"

"It was a bad time," Harry shrugs but then he lifts Louis' chin so when Louis opens his eyes they're meeting Harry's. "I know you're not leaving. That train left when you said 'Hi' the first time. Anywhere you go, I go. But sometimes, I get a bit paranoid. That's allowed, right? I just don't want you to let go, I don't want you to leave, even if I know I'll follow you anywhere."

"I won't," Louis insists, and he needs Harry to know that. He doesn't know if he can live without Harry knowing that.

Harry's hand grabs Louis' wrist again, lifting it so he can press a soft kiss to Louis' hand and he murmurs, "I know," against the skin there. He looks back up at him and Louis can see that Harry does know. He can see the understanding there, the warmth that only Harry shows to Louis.

"Okay," Louis says quietly and maneuvers his hand until it's in Harry's and he squeezes it. Whether it's meant to be reassuring or not is up to Harry.

"Okay," Harry repeats, squeezing back and that's that.

Later after the concert, he'll have Harry sing the song softly to him and he'll cry and Harry will hold him and they'll cuddle but it'll be okay because they'll fall asleep together and Louis won't let Harry go, no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are what make my daaaaaaaay. Also, I can be reached at http://lourrynavy.tumblr.com or @deepestiove! :)


End file.
